Unpredicted Love
by RoyallyxFuckedxRose
Summary: Edward broke Bella's heart when they went to Volturi. When Felix and her meet, they are connected forever. Will she ever accept him as her life mate? Or will she wallow in her misery of loving Edward forever. And why is she afraid to be touched?


**A/n: New story kiddies. I won't update until I get 10 reivews from 10 different people.**

**Bella: Can I be goth in this one?**

**A/n: No. **

**Bella: Please?**

**A/n: I said no!**

**Bella: Meanie. RFR does not own anything but the plot.**

_Felix P.O.V._

_'Isabella Marie Swan', I thought to myself as I watched her cling to that worthless Cullen boy. When she first saw me and didn't look away; I thought it was because she wanted me. How wrong I was. She was only staring at me because I frightened her. Jane also said it was because when I smiled at her, I was glaring and growling and Edward. I could now understand how that would be scary to her. I shook my head to clear it so I could concentrate on what was going to happen. Aro was just about to announce that they would be free to go if they promised to change her within this year, when the most peculiar thing happened. One of the female vampires near the back window suddenly flung herself at Edward-hugging him. He thrust Bella away from himself as if she was burning him, and then crushed the other female to his chest joyfully._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing. Right there in front of Bella, no less! I was suddenly furious. I turned to glare at Alice but found her holding Bella in her arms, as she sobbed violently. Marcus sprang out of his throne and attacked Edward and the female I remember being Tanya. Him and a few other of the guard grabbed and captured Tanya. He called over to Caius who smiled menically then ripped her to shreds. Edward shrieked and tried to make a run for it but was caught by Demetri. He suffered the same fate as Tanya. I was shocked. Surprised. Appalled even._

_I then noticed that no one else except for me was surprised. They knew that would happen. But why didn't they try to stop it._

_Alice spoke then. "I knew that this would happen so I showed Aro through my thoughts. Edward was too preoccupied to pay attention to what we were thinking."_

_We vampires have extraordinary hearing but I could barely hear anything over Bella's cries of agony. Alice couldn't get her to stand so Jane quickly stepped forward and helped Alice. Marcus had then told them to put her in his throne while Alec gently laid his cloak over her. I had never seen this side of them before. When I looked at Bella I felt a pulling sensation. Like I was supposed to be with her and by her side forever. I felt happy. It was such a strange feeling. I was brought out of my daze when I noticed Marcus staring at me expectantly. He gestured to Bella with his eyes; waiting. Aro also had noticed this gesture and reached for his brothers' hand. A sixth of a second later he had me in a hug, laughing in pure joy._

_"What a happy occasion! You feel it, don't you? You must feel the pull from our dear Isabella here!" He cried with laughter. It was coursing through every thread of his being._

_'What is he talking about?' I thought. "Maybe he has finally lost it", I mumbled. "Happy occasion; what the fuck is so joyful about Bella getting her fucking heart broken by that stupid Cullen twit? Why am I so pissed about that anyway?" _

_'And what did he mean by pull? I remembered that Marcus has the power to see the relationships between others...' I was still trying to find out what they meant when Demetri came up and slapped me on the back._

_"Congratulations on the life mate, Felix. You deserve a chance to be happy and settle down."_

_'...Did he just say...life...mate?'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Bella P.O.V._

It's been a week since Edward was destroyed. I don't care for him anymore though. I have more important things to tend to. Like that fact that the one vampire of the Voltori that I was most afraid of, was to be my life mate. I did not want this 'man' to be my life mate, or anything else for that matter. He's cruel and heartless.

'Well, he doesn't really have a 'real' live heart.' I thought, laughing silently.

Just then I heard him cussing down the hall. "I swear to fucking god, I'll kill all of those damn fucking humans!"

'He hasn't changed at all. I don't think he ever will.' I flung my door open, grabbed the vase nest to it and threw it at his head. Hard. It shattered instantly and fell to the floor like hale. I knew it didn't hurt but, if it irritated him even more than he was, it was worth it. It is really fun to piss him off.

He swirls around, glaring at me fiercely.

'If looks could kill', I thought, making me chuckle. But I didn't lose my confidence.

"Remember that I'm one of those 'damn humans', dumbass." I smirk at him. It sends him over the edge.

"You ungrateful little bi-", he cuts himself short. But I knew what he was going to say.

"Oh, what were you going to say?" I taunt him. "You can tell me anything."

I can tell that he's snapped by the look in his eyes. He appears in front of me and slaps me.

'...W...what...?' I can feel it start to bruise already. Is my jaw broken, too? My eyes are overwhelmed with tears, even as they gush down my face like a waterfall. I'm in pain. But not just from the slap. My heart is shattered. Aching. Through my tear filled eyes, he finally realized what he did.

"B-Bella. Please, I didn't mean to." He begs. He pleads. Before he could say one more word; Marcus and Caius had him pinned to the wall; their hands around his neck.

* * *

_Felix P.O.V._

Aro pulls Bella's sobbing form into his arms. "Shush, Isabella. It's alright. Calm down"

Jane was suddenly in front of me with the most menacing face I've ever seen on any creature. Then I felt the horrible pain as she used her gift. Then it stopped. She was smirking, wildly.

"Next time you hurt her, you'll end up with the same fate as that scum Edward and Tanya." She had turned halfway towards Aro and Bella, when she looked back at me with a wolfish smile, "Or worse."

Marcus and Caius let me go, and then everyone was gone in a soft whisper of air.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

_Jane P.O.V._

'That stupid little twit!' I thought angrily. 'I'm going to strangle him!'

I had just gotten Bella calmed down and put in bed. Did he really slap her? It seemed so…..odd of him. He had never done that to any girl or woman or even a child. So why had he done it to her? Didn't he love her? Well anyway, we had to get her ready for tomorrow. She was finally going to become one of us. For eternity. There would finally be another girl who understood me! And….I was also interested in the functions of a human girls' body. I wasn't bisexual or lesbian—and had nothing wrong with that—I had just never had a period…..or had what humans and us vampires called 'orgasms'.

I knew that an 'orgasm' happened when a man and a—man and man; women and women—got together and did sexual things. I wasn't stupid. I had just never got a chance to experience anything like that. I was turned when I was very young. I can remember it as if it were happening all over again.

It was around 1628 that I realized the world wasn't perfect like I thought it was. I was raised to be spoiled and treat everyone else like dirt. But that was until pirates kidnapped me from my home for revenge against my father. He had tricked them the month before when they had tried to raid his ship. I was so terrified that I immediately started screaming. One of the bigger ones knocked me out with his big, meaty hand.

I woke up to see seven big and menacing men staring at me like I was a big treasure chest of gold. I then realized that in fact, I was right. Instead of being tied up, I was on a mountain of silk, satin, and lace pillows. I was completely confused. When I started to speak, my voice wasn't as strong and sure as I wanted it to me.

"W-what do you want with me?" I asked, afraid of the answer I was going to get.

They all looked truly perplexed as to why I was afraid. "We aren't going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking." The biggest one said. "It's you father. You may not know this but he's not the man you think he is. Hell, he isn't even you real father!"

"Not my real father?" I shrieked. "You have to be completely daft if you think I'm going to believe that pile of horse shit!" I gasped then at what I had just said. I have never spoken to anyone like that, even if I was mad.

One of the other ones smirked. "I knew her true colors would come out soon. That right there proves that she's your daughter, cap'ain!"

'What? Did he just say I was the captains daughter?' I thought, barely moving. 'No. They have to be joking!'But I looked closely at the one they called captain and, indeed, I could see traces of my appearance in his.

"N-no…..It can't be. Why? Why is this happening to me…?" I whispered to myself. "I know I'm not the best person….but why can't I just have a normal life. Is that too much to ask for?" Raising my voice so they could hear, "Why can't I just be left in peace? I know I'm not the best person, but I at least deserve to be happy, right?" I was shrieking at them now. "Why are you now just coming into my life? Where were you when I really needed someone to tell me: 'It's alright, I'm here'? Where the fuck were you?"

I started to hyperventilate while tears were streaking down my face. I suddenly felt a pair of strong but soft arms around me. I looked to see the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. He looked just like one of the captains' crew mates. 'Only way much cuter and a hotter body', I thought, blushing slightly at the image I had in my head of him without his shirt on. I imagined gliding my hands over his strong broad shoulders, down is chest, over his amazing abs, pushing them under his trousers, touching his-.

I was brought out of my daydream when one of the crewmen was talking to the boy holding me. "Son, where were you all day? I was getting worried that you got caught. It should've only taken an hour to get only the bare essentials from her room. What on earth were you doing?"

"Sorry, father. I decided to play a few pranks on the people in the mansion. It was quite fun!" He said, smiling like a little kid who was finally allowed to have a cookie. But he didn't seem to be pirate like his dad. He was more English. But then that nice image of him shattered with his next words. "You should've seen their fuckin' faces! It was like a fuckin' monster had attacked them or somethin'. But for all those goddamn rich people with a lot of money, you think they could buy somethin' or someone to make their fuckin' house smell better. It's like horses had shit on every inch of the place!" And he had the nerve to _laugh_ about it!

With those damn rude words in my mind, I brought up my fist, and swung it into his '_family jewels'_. He dropped his arms so his hands could cover himself, gasping and wheezing in pain.

"What was that about my home? How dare you say that, you piece of shit! Stand up so I can make sure you _never_ reproduce!" I went to attack him when I was held back by my _'father'_.

"Now, now, you need to calm down, Janie. We need _everyone_ to get along on this ship. Are you going to listen to me, or will I have to lock the _both_ of you in one of our_ cells_?"

I huffed angrily then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll try to behave." I said smirking as the other boy struggled to stand up.

"You mean you _will _behave. Promise me, Janie."

I grumbled a curse word then finally agreed to be on my nest behavior.

"Now off to your room, you two. Bed time."

"I noticed you said 'room'. Don't you mean rooms?" I asked, very puzzled.

"No, I meant what I said. You and Alec share a room."

'_What...the…..fuck…..'_

**A/n: I feel proud of this story so far. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Bella: Throwing a vace is so cliche -,.,-"**

**A/n: Complain again and I'll make Felix rape you in the next chapter!**

**Felix: YAY! xD**

**Bella: O.O**

**A/n: Felix, rape!**

**Felix: Yes ma'am!**

**Bella: But I didn't even complain!**

* * *

_

* * *

_

****

_Prologue_


End file.
